Almost Serendipity
by Alestie
Summary: Karena Min Yoongi selalu memiliki caranya sendiri; sehingga Park Jimin ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memahami setitik gestur Yoongi, satu-satunya yang berusaha mempelajari Yoongi, menyelami tabiat dinginnya dan menemukan kehangatan dalam degup jantungnya. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys - MinYoon/YoonMin]


Sejauh yang Jimin ingat, ia hanya mengenal sosok Min Yoongi sebagai salah satu senior di Klub Literatur yang diikutinya karena keterpaksaan. Semembosankan kedengarannya, Jimin selalu menghela napas malas ketika membuka pintu ruang klubnya seusai sekolah dan mengucapkan salam selamat siang pada siapa saja yang telah hadir lebih dulu (walau hanya akan dibalas oleh beberapa anggota yang _kebetulan_ tidak sedang mengencani buku-buku sialnya). Jimin hanya akan memasang _earphone_ di kedua lubang telinganya, lalu membaca _manga_ yang dipinjamnya—ralat, _dicurinya_ —dari kamar Taehyung beberapa hari lalu.

Sejauh yang Jimin ingat, ia tidak pernah membuat masalah pada Min Yoongi.

(Jika kau tidak memasukkan ke dalam hitungan bagaimana Jimin _sesekali_ mengumpat ketika Yoongi dengan seenak jidat memerintahkannya untuk meminta tanda tangan Ketua OSIS lalu Guru Pembina untuk proposal permintaan _budgeting_ klubnya, bagaimana Yoongi memintanya menyelesaikan laporan Anggaran Rumah Tangga ketika tutup tahun, dan bagaimana Yoongi masih menyebutnya ' _bocah kelas satu_ ' bahkan di bulan keenam keanggotaannya).

Sehingga Jimin sama sekali tak menyangka; di suatu sore yang mendung, ketika Jimin baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan menemukan bahwa ruang klub telah sepi, mengucek mata mengantuknya lalu menyambar ransel Jansport hitamnya dengan terburu-buru.

 _Pluk!_

Jimin memincingkan mata menyaksikan kertas bergaris yang ditekuk menjadi lipatan segiempat kecil jatuh ke lantai keramik di samping kakinya. Ia meragu sejenak, menimang-nimang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Hingga kemudian Jimin menghembuskan napas dan mengambil lipatan kertas tersebut kemudian membukanya.

Sejurus kemudian, penyesalan membumbung di pernapasan Jimin sebab terlanjur terhanyut oleh rasa penasarannya. Mulutnya setengah menganga dan kedua obsidian besarnya membulat.

.

 _ **Park Jimin, jadilah pacarku.**_

 _ **— Min Yoongi.**_

 _ **PS. Kalau kau tertawa atau memberitahu soal ini pada siapapun, aku akan membunuhmu.  
PSS. Dan lebih baik kau membalas suratku karena ini memalukan.**_

.

Jimin menahan napas sepintas, mengulang beberapa kali tulisan tangan familiar Yoongi (yang mengejutkannya _begitu rapih_ , sebab biasanya tulisan Yoongi sebaik coretan ceker ayam) untuk ketiga kalinya hingga keningnya berkerut-kerut tak habis pikir.

Lalu Jimin mencubit keras sebelah pipinya, " _ **OW!**_ " serunya mengaduh lalu meringis menahan sakit. Merasa bodoh karena merutuki perih yang diciptakannya sendiri. Matanya kembali menekuni satu per satu goresan tinta pena di lembar kecil yang dipegangnya seolah huruf-huruf itu akan lenyap jika Jimin sedikit saja melepaskan pandangannya.

Kemudian Jimin menghela napas pelan, satu tangannya mengusap-usap sebelah pipi, berbisik lirih.

"…bukan mimpi...,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Almost Serendipity**

.

.

 **©Alestie**

.

Fiction | Rate T | BTS | Minyoon/Yoonmin

.

.

" _Totally unsought, unintended, and unexpected perfect ending."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[i]**

Keanggotannya di klub literatur seutuhnya karena _keterpaksaan_.

Park Jimin bukan penggila deretan _hangul_ dengan _font_ kerdil dan istilah-istilah rumit di dalamnya, nalarnya bekerja secara konfrontatif dan apapun yang ada di benaknya tak bisa dibekap lebih dari sepuluh menit. Jimin suka mengutarakan argumentasi dibanding menulis esai, lebih suka berpanas-panasan di bawah terik matahari dibanding bersuram ria di tengah tumpukan buku tebal, lebih suka wangi keringat dan suara bola basket yang memantul repetitif dibanding aroma lembar usang yang apak.

Bisa dibilang, semua ini salah sahabat sintingnya, Kim Taehyung.

"Hah? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" saat itu, Taehyung mengernyitkan kening dengan mata memincing tersinggung. "Kau ingin satu klub dengan Yoongi- _sunbae_ , 'kan? Dia itu ketua Klub Basket, tak salah lagi. Menurutku, dia memang sering main di ruang literatur karena suka kesunyian."

Jimin memutar bola mata culas, "Sembarangan kau," sergahnya sembari mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan lembar pendaftaran anggota baru yang telah diisinya penuh. _Klub Basket._

"Hei, Bung, dengar," Taehyung menghela napas sembari menautkan kedua tangan dengan gestur diplomatis, "Kami sama-sama orang Daegu dan itu artinya, ada ikatan batin tak kasat mata antara aku dan Yoongi- _sunbae_ , dan itu artinya, aku mengenali Yoongi- _sunbae_ berdasarkan sinyal sirine kedaerahan kami, dan itu artinya, jika aku bilang Yoongi- _sunbae_ adalah ketua Klub Basket, maka dia adalah ketua Klub Basket. Diskusi ditutup." Tuturnya panjang lebar dan nyaris tanpa spasi.

"Idiot," Jimin mengelak dengan tatapan skeptis, "Kau bicara seolah Yoongi- _sunbae_ satu spesies dengan alien _absurd_ sepertimu, Kim."

"Bukan satu spesies, mungkin satu genum," Taehyung mengangguk-angguk seakan baru saja mengatakan hal ilmiah paling masuk akal dalam sains. "Pokoknya, kesana saja dan serahkan formulirmu ke Yoongi- _sunbae_. Aku menjamin dengan seluruh koleksi _shoujo manga_ -ku, kau akan masuk klub Basket, bukan literatur. Yoongi _-sunbae_ tidak punya wajah-wajah yang cukup sabar untuk mengintrepretasi sastra, lagipula aku sering melihatnya bermain basket sendirian seusai pulang sekolah di lapangan lama. Hanya orang berjiwa kapten tim yang akan melakukan hal heroik semacam itu."

Dan ketika Jimin sungguh-sungguh menghampiri kelas 3-1 sore itu dan menyerahkan formulirnya kepada Yoongi (entah apa yang bergeser dari otaknya sehingga mempercayai ocehan tak masuk akal Kim Taehyung), seniornya itu hanya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sembari mengamati lembaran penuh informasi pribadi yang diberikan kepadanya.

Jimin menambahi, "Ah, _Sunbae_ , aku juga memiliki sertifikat kejuaraan Basket SMP, besok akan kubawa setelah difotoko—"

"Kebetulan sekali klub kami kekurangan anggota," Yoongi memotong seraya mengeluarkan spidol hitam dari lacinya dan mencoret panjang tulisan 'Pendaftaran Klub Basket' dan menulis 'Klub Literatur' tepat di atasnya. Mata Jimin membelalak dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"T-tapi, _Sunbae_ —"

"Selamat datang di Klub Literatur, Park Jimin- _ssi_ ," Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman lebar penuh makna (nyaris terlihat picik, namun sialnya begitu manis terpasung di wajah Yoongi—astaga), "Sampai berjumpa sore besok di ruang klub."

Dan hari itu, Jimin bersumpah ia tidak akan mau berurusan dengan alien-alien Daegu lengkap dengan ikatan kedaerahan _absurd_ dan radar sirine idiot di sel-sel otaknya— _lagi_.

.

* * *

 **[ii]**

"Tidak, tidak, Hoseok. Sudah jelas, Bocah berambut _pink_ itu lebih cocok untuk Yoongi- _hyung_ ,"

"Yoongi- _hyung_ butuh sosok yang lebih tahan banting, _Man_ , kau seharusnya tahu betapa menakutkannya _hyung_ kita jika sedang _bad mood_. Dia lebih cocok dengan bocah yang itu— _nah!_ Yang sedang minum jus jambu itu!"

"Apa kau bercanda?" Namjoon memincingkan mata tidak setuju, "Dia terlalu tinggi, Bodoh! Kita harus memperhitungkan proporsi tubuh Yoongi- _hyung_ juga! Pikirkan bagaimana saat mereka berciuman nan— _ **AW!**_ "

Dengan wajah datar dan masih menikmati _burritos_ di tangannya, Yoongi mendepak kepala Namjoon dengan gulungan materi yang tadinya sedang ia baca. Melahap habis santapan ala Meksikonya, Yoongi kemudian mendelik ke arah dua adik kelasnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti seenaknya menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan semua murid baru yang kalian anggap lucu?" todong Yoongi malas. "Aku bukan satu-satunya yang tidak laku di sini, _jebal_." Lanjutnya sembari memutar bola mata. Tentu saja, Namjoon dan Hoseok bahkan sama-sama _single_ seperti dirinya.

"Memang," Hoseok membenarkan, "Tapi _hyung_ satu-satunya yang tidak _berniat_ untuk laku."

"Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat orang takut hanya dengan pelototan mata,"

"Dan satu-satunya yang memiliki selera humor yang begitu payah." Pernyataan Hoseok disambut oleh anggukan semangat dari kawan sejawatnya, "Bahkan semua ucapanmu terdengar seperti sarkasme, _Hyung_."

Yoongi mendengus, "Tapi sejauh yang kulihat," jedanya menggeram, "Kalian berdua," Yoongi menunjuk Hoseok dan Namjoon secara bergantian dengan garpunya penuh tuduhan, "—lebih terlihat seperti hendak mencarikanku _samsak tinju_ ketimbang seorang pacar, jelas?"

" _Aigoooo_ ~" Namjoon dan Hoseok membeo dengan cengiran usilnya nyaris bersamaan, membuat Yoongi berdecak malas sambil membuang tatapan matanya. Kenapa pula ia berakhir bersahabat dengan dua junior kurang ajar dan idiot seperti mereka?

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Namjoon kembali berkata, " _Well_ , siapa tahu dari samsak tinju dia akan naik level menjadi _Superhero_ -mu, _Hyung_. Ayolah, setidaknya kami harus menemukan bocah yang tahan tegangan listrik di atas lima ratus _volt_ dan pukulan seratus _pound_ jika ingin bisa bertahan hidup berdampingan denganmu." Candanya terkekeh jahil.

"Positif," Hoseok mengangguk setuju, "Kami melakukan ini karena kami peduli padamu, _Hyung_. Setidaknya kau harus memiliki raut lain selain marah dan mengantuk. Karena semua variasi wajahmu seperti penjahat. Bahkan saat kau tersenyum."

Yoongi sudah membuka mulut dengan alis bertaut sebal untuk protes, namun Namjoon buru-buru menyelanya, "Oke, oke, tidak perlu terharu, _Hyung_. Kami juga mencintaimu," tukasnya terkikik geli, dan diikuti tawa Hoseok dengan begitu kompak.

Tangan Yoongi meraup segenggam kentang goreng dari nampan Namjoon, lalu melempar ke wajah kedua _dongsaeng_ nya yang menangkis sambil tertawa-tawa, "Mati saja kalian." Dengusnya melipat wajah kesal, walau beberapa detik kemudian, Yoongi ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol dua adik kelas di depan matanya.

.

* * *

 **[iii]**

Jimin menahan tawa ketika melihat Taehyung terpasung membeku, mendelik ke arahnya dengan mulut separuh menganga.

"J-Jiminnie…?"

Dengan pongah, Jimin mendongakkan wajahnya, "Apa? Ada masalah?"

Taehyung menunjuk kepala sahabatnya, lalu bergantian ke kepalanya sendiri, masih dengan bola mata membulat tak percaya. Melihatnya, Jimin mengangkat bahunya acuh sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Masih dengan sorot terpaku dengan pupil bergetar pada surai rambut sahabatnya, Taehyung buru-buru merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan _speed dial_ , lalu mengangkat telepon di samping telinganya.

Jimin masih menahan tawa.

"Ah, Seokjin- _hyung_! Darurat! Aku butuh bantuanmu, aku ke sana sekarang!" desak Taehyung begitu telepon mereka tersambung, ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia kemudian merengek, "RAMBUT ORANYEKU KEMBAR DENGAN JIMINNIE! Kami terlihat seperti duo lawak paling memalukan satu akade— _HYUNG_! Jangan tertawa! Jangan bilang kau juga yang mengecat rambut bodoh Jimin— _HYUNG_ , INI TIDAK LUCU!"

Lalu Jimin terpingkal keras.

.

* * *

 **[iv]**

Hampir satu jam penuh Jimin membaca-baca _manga_ di genggamannya, membolak-balik halaman yang sama dan mungkin ia sudah menghafal setiap dialog pada balon katanya sekarang. Matanya melirik ragu ke sosok Yoongi yang masih duduk dengan elegan di bangku singgasananya, membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya, menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ , dan nyaris tak bergerak dari posisi itu selama empat-puluh-menit penuh.

Jimin baru menyadari betapa eloknya paras _hyung_ galaknya ketika sedang terdiam fokus dengan kesibukannya seperti ini. Kedua netra jernihnya yang penuh konsentrasi, bergerak mengonsumsi deretan _hangul_ dengan cepat, ujung jemarinya yang indah membuka setiap lembaran buku, poni berantakan berwarna _mint_ yang sesekali tersapu angin dan menutupi pelupuk matanya, bibir kemerahan yang terantup, dan sorot mata tajamnya yang— _tunggu, sorot mata tajam?_

Jimin hampir saja terjungkal dari kursinya ketika menyadari Yoongi tengah mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan waspada, namun tidak semengintimidasi biasanya. Yoongi berdeham kecil sembari melepas sebelah _earphone_ nya, "Uh, ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Kekehan kecil terlepas dari bibir Jimin, ia menggeleng, "Tidak, _Hyung_ , hanya—" ini pertama kalinya Jimin memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan ' _Hyung_ ', maka ia sengaja sedikit menjeda untuk melihat apakah Yoongi akan menentangnya atau tidak. Akan tetapi, melihat Yoongi yang mengerutkan kening menunggu penjelasan, Jimin kemudian melanjutkan (dalam hati memutuskan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa Yoongi mulai hari ini bukan lagi ' _Sunbae_ '), "—ruang klub sudah sepi, jadi, _mungkin_ , jika ada yang ingin _hyung_ bicarakan denganku…,"

"Dibicarakan denganmu?" Yoongi semakin mengernyitkan kening, "Apa yang harus kubicarakan denganmu? Kau ingin aku memuji warna rambut barumu?" sahutnya mengangkat sebelah alis dan terkekeh satu kali.

Jimin memutar bola matanya, memberenggut.

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu menyebalkan begitu," keluh Jimin menghela napas. Namun dalam hati, ia mulai merasa janggal. Akhirnya, Jimin memutuskan untuk memastikan surat kaleng itu terlebih dahulu. Ia menghampiri Yoongi yang mengerjapkan mata kikuk, menarik napas panjang, dan menunjukkan selebaran yang ditemukannya tempo hari. "Jadi, ini bukan darimu?"

Yoongi menyipitkan matanya membaca satu per satu tulisan di dalamnya, kemudian matanya membelalak dan dengan kasar merebut kertas itu dari tangan Jimin. Yoongi mendelik seraya menelanjangi tulisan itu berkali-kali dengan pelototan tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka. Dari sini, Jimin hanya membulatkan mata dengan bibir terantup, sepenuhnya paham jika surat itu sama sekali _bukan_ dari Yoongi.

Dengan geram dan wajah merah pias, Yoongi meremas kertas itu menjadi buntalan, "Sialan, Namjoon, Hoseok, mati kalian…," desisnya menggeritkan gigi penuh amarah, telapak tangannya menutupi wajah memerahnya dan menghela napas frustasi.

Jimin menunduk, menatap ujung Jordan Brand merahnya dan terkekeh geli, "Jadi bukan darimu?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti cecunguk labil yang menyatakan cinta dengan metode kuno seperti itu? Dan mana mungkin aku mengancam akan membunuh orang jika— _astaga_ …," Yoongi mendesah semakin frustasi, mengacak helai berantakannya menjadi semakin kacau.

Pemuda yang lebih muda mengangguk-angguk sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Ia lalu mendekati Yoongi, membungkuk di depan seniornya sehingga Yoongi sedikit terhenyak kaget, mendapati wajah Jimin yang begitu dekat di depan matanya. Jimin tersenyum kecil, jemarinya naik dengan begitu alami untuk mengambil sehelai bulu mata yang jatuh di kantung mata Yoongi, meraih sebelah tangan pucat Yoongi dan meletakkan bulu mata yang baru diambilnya di telapak tangan pemuda yang lebih tua. Yoongi kembali mengerdipkan mata.

"Ah, ternyata memang panjang," Jimin membisik nyaris seperti menerawang. "Dari jauh terlihat panjang, ternyata kenyataannya memang panjang," tambahnya retorik, mengukir senyuman tipis, lalu perlahan melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari genggamannya lalu beringsut mundur.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jimin yang kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan ruang klub setengah berlari. Yoongi masih melongo, dengan tangan menengadah dan satu bulu mata di atasnya.

Min Yoongi bersumpah ia melihat gurat kesedihan dalam bola mata adik kelasnya.

.

* * *

 **[v]**

"OW! Sakit, _Hyung_!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok meringis menyentuh puncak kepalanya yang baru saja terkena hantaman ransel Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Memangnya kalian pikir lucu, hah?" Yoongi menyalak.

"Soal apa? Banyak hal yang kami anggap lucu," masih mengusap-usap kepalanya, Hoseok mencebik kesal.

"Soal menghancurkan ketentraman hidupku di SMA dan satu bocah tak bersalah yang menjadi korbannya." Sahutnya memburu, napasnya masih naik turun pagi itu, berlari-lari karena semalam kesulitan tidur dan bangun sekolah terlambat sehingga ia harus berlari-lari mengejar skedul bus.

"Sejak kapan Yoongi- _hyung_ hidup tentram di SMA? Kau punya banyak _haters_ dengan perangaimu yang seperti _gangster_ — _ **OW!**_ _Hyung_ , kau bisa membuatku gagar otak!" Namjoon merintih protes tatkala Yoongi kembali mendepaknya dengan ransel lebih kuat.

" _Park Jimin_ ," Yoongi mengucapkan nama itu dalam sekali hembusan napas, "Apa-apaan surat cinta murahan yang kalian berikan padanya atas namaku, hah? Itu lebih terlihat seperti surat ancaman psikopat daripada surat cinta! Dimana kalian menaruh otak kalian, hah?! Di bokong?" racaunya dengan mata mendelik kesal.

Namjoon dan Hoseok menoleh dan saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya, dengan mata berkilat antusias, Hoseok mendesak, "Bagaimana, _Hyung_? Bagaimana _progress_ -mu dengan Park Jimin? Menurut kami, dia adalah orang yang paling cocok untuk berdampingan denganmu! Setelah observasi dan penelitian profesional," klaim Hoseok bersemangat.

Ingin rasanya Yoongi mematahkan batang hidung Hoseok sekarang juga, namun rasionalitas melarangnya. Ia menggeram kesal, "Itu tidak lucu, Brengsek! Bagaimana jika bocah itu—"

"Jangan bilang _hyung_ membuat bocah malang itu menangis?!" Namjoon buru-buru menyela penuh tuduhan, " _Hyung_ pasti berkata hal-hal kejam tidak berperasaan padanya dan—OH! Jangan-jangan dia menjadi trauma dan tidak mau masuk sekolah lagi?!" terkanya hiperbola.

"Ya Tuhan, antagonis sekali," Hoseok menggeleng-geleng dengan raut iba sembari berlagak mengelus dadanya, mengamati Yoongi dengan sorot menyalahkan.

"Hei, t-tunggu dulu," dengan waspada, Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangan defensif. "Bagaimana bisa sekarang aku tersalahnya, hah? Sudah jelas ini semua gara-gara keisengan tak berguna kalian! Jangan seenaknya membalikkan semuanya padaku!" gertaknya tidak terima.

"Coba saja dulu jalan dengannya, _Hyung_! Aku yakin dia anak baik. Aku mengenalnya dari adik kelasku di Klub Fotografi, Kim Taehyung. Dan kau bisa meninju Taehyung jika Jimin sampai menyakitimu," Hoseok meyakinkan dengan menepuk sebelah pundak Yoongi dua kali. "Garis bawahi, _Hyung_. Tinju Taehyung, _bukan_ Hoseok."

"Wow," Yoongi memutar bola mata malas, "Sungguh pernyataan yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Yah, pokoknya," kini giliran Namjoon yang menepuk sebelah bahu kakak kelasnya, membuat Yoongi mendecak sebal dengan bagaimana dua _dongsaeng_ nya memperlakukan dirinya seperti teman sejawat. "Taehyung berkata jika Jiminnie mengagumi— _menyukaimu_ , Yoongi- _hyung_. Sejak kau _dengan sangat perhatian_ memberikan Pocari Sweat padanya di siang yang panas saat sedang MOS dulu."

Yoongi melipat bibirnya, "Kapan? Aku tidak ingat," ada desir aneh ketika mengetahui rahasia perasaan yang Jimin bagi kepadanya, satu degup jantung yang membentur rusuk Yoongi terasa lain dari biasanya. Rona tipis timbul di dua pipinya yang seputih kapas.

"Jangan pura-pura— _ah_ ," Hoseok tiba-tiba menghentikan bicaranya. "— _ **JIMIN-AH!**_ Kebetulan sekali! Yoongi- _hyung_ ingin— _ **ADUH!**_ "

Seketika, Yoongi membatu, tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya. Dengan sigap, ia menginjak ujung kaki Hoseok yang terbalut _sneaker_ putih sekuat tenaga, menghalau bicaranya.

"A-ah, Hoseok- _hyung_ ," Yoongi dapat mendengar suara terbata Jimin, dan ia menelan ludah, entah kenapa merasa gugup. "Aku harus ke kelas sekarang, maaf." Dan mendengar jawaban Jimin, Yoongi bahkan tak tahu apakah dirinya ingin menghembuskan napas lega atau merasa sesak karena kecewa.

"Sebentar sajaaa, kemari."

Bukan Namjoon dan Hoseok namanya jika mereka tidak keras kepala (dan kurang ajar). Yoongi nyaris tersedak ketika Namjoon menghampiri Jimin untuk menyeret anak kelas satu tidak bersalah itu supaya mendekati Yoongi. Dan mau tidak mau, akhirnya Yoongi bersitatap dengan Jimin beberapa persekon saja; sebab kemudian anak itu mengalihkan sorot matanya dan menunduk. Yoongi dapat dengan jelas melihat jemari Jimin di sisi kemejanya yang menggenggam dan meregang repetitif, membuatnya menggigit bibir merasa jantungnya ikut berdebar kencang.

Dan Yoongi ingin limbung dan tertelan bumi sekarang juga, ketika Hoseok dan Namjoon menepak punggungnya suportif, mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil berbisik lirih sekali.

"Jangan makan Jimin, _Hyung_. _Hwaiting_!"

"Aku percaya Yoongi- _hyung_ kita yang keren. _Fighting fighting_!"

Kemudian berlari secepat angin ribut menyisakan Yoongi yang melotot dengan mulut menganga, mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah dua _dongsaeng_ nya yang tertawa-tawa sambil berlari menghambur. Yoongi mengumpat kecil di bawah napasnya, perlahan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin dan mendapatinya masih memasang senyum canggung dan sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

"Erm," Jimin mengusap belakang lehernya gugup, menukikkan sebelah alis. "Dijahili adik kelasmu lagi?" tanyanya dengan kekehan kecil.

Yoongi membalas gelak Jimin dengan tawa singkat yang sama, entah mengapa tabiat tenangnya goyah dan pudar. Ia mengedikkan bahu ringan, "Tidak juga."

(Dan jangan tanyakan Yoongi mengapa ia menyahut dengan jawaban itu; karena ia _benar-benar tidak tahu_ dan sepenuhnya mengucapkan segalanya berdasarkan reflek).

Dan di tengah keheningan antar keduanya, tiba-tiba bel masuk berdering nyaring. Jimin mendongakkan wajah dengan mata membulat, Yoongi separuh terlonjak karena kaget.

"Ah, sudah bel." Jimin berucap pelan.

"Ya, sudah bel." Ulang Yoongi kemudian. _Shit,_ mengapa ia menjadi begini canggung.

Jimin menggigit lidahnya sepintas, merasa gemas karena Yoongi- _hyung_ _ **nya**_ biasanya selalu bicara dengan nada memerintah dan kasar; bukan kikuk dan lirih seperti ini.

Menghela napas panjang, Jimin mengeratkan pegangan pada tas ranselnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_ ," tukas Jimin sambil tersenyum, mendapat kernyitan tidak mengerti dari Yoongi. Jimin melanjutkan seraya terkekeh ringan, "Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena, _uh,_ surat cinta usil Hoseok- _hyung_ dan Namjoon- _hyung_. Teman berbuat iseng setiap saat, hal wajar."

 _Seperti si Taehyung sial_ —tambah Jimin dalam batin.

Yoongi mengerjapkan mata takjub, matanya bulat. "Oh," bibirnya terantup, "…oke."

Kemudian Jimin mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu," Jimin mengedikkan dagunya ke koridor yang mulai sepi, "Sampai bertemu lagi di ruang klub?" ucapnya dengan nada menggantung, senyumnya begitu terang dan menenangkan.

Tanpa sadar, Yoongi membalas senyuman Jimin dan mengangguk.

"Yep, di ruang klub."

Ada sesuatu yang merekah di dada Jimin dan ia tahu bahwa itu adalah _kebahagiaan_. Jimin melebarkan tawa senangnya dan melambaikan tangan pada kakak kelas kesayangannya, terlampau bersemangat.

"Dah, Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Dan lagi-lagi, _tanpa sadar_ , Yoongi ikut melambaikan tangannya dan tak sabar menanti bel pulang berbunyi untuk dapat bertemu dengan Jimin kembali di ruang klub nanti.

.

* * *

 **[vi]**

Dan Yoongi baru menyadari.

Park Jimin ternyata _selalu_ memperhatikannya di tengah aktivitas membaca _manga_ nya. Entah mengintip dari sudut matanya, melirik sepintas saja, atau terang-terangan menopangkan kedua tangan di bawah dagu sembari mengamatinya dengan mata separuh mengantuk. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi baru menyadarinya setelah Jimin bergabung nyaris _tujuh bulan_ di klub literaturnya? Yoongi menghela napas. Dirinya selalu _terlalu sibuk_ dengan dunianya sendiri, buku-buku tebalnya, dan keindahan frasa serta diksi dari karya-karya sastra yang dibacanya—sehingga tak menyadari bahwa ada _seseorang_ yang senantiasa berusaha menerjemahkannya roman wajahnya sebagaimana Yoongi selalu mencoba mengkaji literaturnya.

Dan semenjak Jimin—dengan cara yang begitu unik—perlahan mengganggu pikir tenangnya, Yoongi mulai sesekali mengangkat wajahnya di sela-sela kesibukan membaca bukunya dan—

"Ah."

"Ah!"

Obsidian kembar Jimin yang bulat bertemu dengan netra jernih Yoongi yang mengerdip, hanya satu detik. Lalu dalam gerak seirama, keduanya membuang sorot matanya jauh-jauh.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _manga_ nya hingga menutupi mukanya yang sedikit merona, memalukan tertangkap basah tengah mengamati Yoongi seperti serigala kelaparan. Sementara Yoongi merutuk di bawah hembus napasnya, berdeham kecil untuk mengusir kecanggungan, menyerapah pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia menjadi begini kikuk dan panik karena alasan yang tak masuk akal.

Kemudian terus dalam posisi stagnan bahkan ketika satu per satu anggota klub pamit dan pulang, menyisakan Jimin yang tertidur— _selalu—_ di atas meja dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang terlipat, dan Yoongi yang menggasakkan helai _mint_ nya rikuh.

Biasanya, Yoongi hanya akan bergegas pulang begitu saja; meninggalkan Jimin yang seringkali tertidur di ruang klub acuh tak acuh.

Namun kali ini, Yoongi menemukan dirinya terpekur mengamati sosok adik kelasnya yang tengah terlelap, tampak begitu damai dan inosen dengan deru napasnya yang naik turun teratur. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi mendaratkan jemarinya di atas helai oranye Jimin dan menyentuhnya ragu-ragu. Nyaris mengejutkan bagaimana rambut Jimin terasa begitu lembut mengenai permukaan kulit di ujung-ujung jemarinya, aroma sampo yang terlalu maskulin untuk bocah seumuran Jimin, menjadikan Yoongi merasa dadanya sesak sebab pesona yang begitu rumit.

"Jim," bisik Yoongi lirih, menepak ringan pipi Jimin. Pemuda itu hanya mengerang pelan, menepis tangan Yoongi dari pipinya dengan gerutuan terganggu. Yoongi terkekeh kecil menyaksikan reaksi bawah sadar Jimin dan terhibur, kemudian sekali lagi menepak pipinya, kali ini lebih keras. "Jimin, aku pulang duluan. Jangan lupa kunci ruangannya nanti."

"Y-Yoongi- _hyung_?!" baru tersadar dari mimpinya, Jimin buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya dan mengucek mata mengantuknya. Rambutnya berantakan dan bekas lipatan seragam tercetak samar di sebelah pipi Jimin, membuat Yoongi menggigit lidah menahan tawa gemasnya.

"Aku pulang duluan," Yoongi mengulangi dengan intonasi mengeja. "Jangan lupa kun—"

"T-tunggu!" dengan gerak terburu, Jimin segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam ransel. Suara debrak kursi terdengar saat Jimin bangkit dari posisinya, meraih jas sekolah yang disampirkan di atas bangku dan mengenakannya, lalu menyangklong tasnya dalam sekali sentak. Yoongi hanya mengangkat sebelah alis penuh tanya, sementara Jimin dengan senyum antusias (dan bola matanya yang setengah terbuka karena masih mengantuk) berlari mendekati _hyung_ nya dan berucap. "Uh," tatapan Jimin turun ke ujung sepatunya sepintas sebelum kemudian mengangkat kembali wajahnya ke arah Yoongi, tersenyum lebar, " _…pulang bersama_?" tanyanya lirih, nadanya menggantung dan terdengar gamang.

Yoongi mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

"Kau tahu aku pulang naik bus, Jimin. Aku ke halte, dan arah kita berlawanan."

"Kuantar sampai halte!" seruan Jimin berdengung nyaring di gendang telinga Yoongi, begitu bersemangat dan tulus. Sebelum Yoongi sempat mengelak, Jimin menimpali, "Aku memaksa, _Hyung_. Biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Yoongi mengatupkan bibirnya sekilas, lalu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat. Dingin sekali cuacanya."

Rasanya Jimin begitu ingin menggenggam jemari Yoongi dan terus bergandengan tangan hingga mencapai halte, namun akhirnya pemuda itu hanya mengulum senyum dan mengiyakan komentar Yoongi, " _Ne_ ," aku Jimin, "Cuacanya dingin sekali."

Dan Yoongi hanya menghembuskan napas lalu mengukir senyuman tipis ketika Jimin berjalan di sampingnya beriringan. Jimin memulai pembicaraan dan bercerita banyak hal, menenggelamkan Yoongi pada perbincangan Jimin yang menghibur, sesekali tertawa mendengar lelucon dan canda yang Jimin lontarkan kepadanya (walau Jimin mengeluh bahwa tawa Yoongi terdengar seperti mengejek dan tidak tulus), dan menemukan _earphone_ kesayangan yang selalu dipakainya ketika perjalanan pulang hanya tergeletak tak terpakai di dalam kantung seragamnya.

Hingga tanpa sadar, halte sudah tepat berada di depan mata dan Yoongi termangu sesaat.

 _Wow._

 _Bocah ini benar-benar menyukaiku._

.

* * *

 **[vii]**

Semenjak sore pertama kali Yoongi benar-benar memperhatikan Jimin di matanya, semenjak Yoongi benar-benar mendengar suara dan segenap tutur katanya kemudian membiarkan Jimin selalu menemani perjalanan pulangnya; agenda itu menjadi rutinitas. Tanpa ada ungkapan atau perjanjian apapun—segalanya terjadi begitu saja. Tak peduli seberapa sering Yoongi menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja pulang seorang diri, Jimin akan selalu berjalan di sampingnya seusai pulang sekolah, membagi cerita konyolnya (karena Yoongi tidak bicara terlalu banyak), kemudian menunggui Yoongi duduk di halte hingga busnya datang. Terkadang Yoongi terlalu lelah dan hanya ingin tidur (atau memang itulah hobi Yoongi), sehingga Jimin dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk terjaga demi Yoongi. Berjanji akan membangunkan _hyung_ kesayangannya ketika busnya datang.

Bukan hanya itu. Ketika sesekali Yoongi bermain basket seorang diri di belakang sekolah (kebiasaan dan hobi pribadinya), ia akan selalu mendapati Jimin tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan membawa dua kaleng Pocari Sweat atau Milkis, menyanjung kemahiran bermain basketnya, dan tiba-tiba saja Yoongi telah menggusakkan tangannya di atas puncak kepala Jimin dan tersenyum.

"Kau menguntitku, ya?" suatu hari Yoongi pernah bertanya dengan nada penuh tuduhan, sesungguhnya hanya menggoda. "Jika kau berniat menodongku macam-macam setelah semua kebaikanmu, kuberitahu bahwa aku _tidak_ memintamu untuk melakukan semua ini."

Jimin meringis mendengar ucapan Yoongi, mengelus dada. "Astaga, buruk sangka sekali. Sudah kubilang Park Jimin _fans_ berat Min Yoongi. Kau _idolaku_ , Hyung," Jimin lalu menyikut lengan _hyung_ nya penuh canda. "Lagipula tidak seperti _Hyung_ memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk ditodong," guraunya.

Ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi mendengus. "Untuk ukuran fans, kau menyebalkan, Jim." Gerutu Yoongi seraya menyisir poninya yang penuh keringat dengan jemari.

Jimin tergelak ringan, men _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya dalam posisi duduk. Matanya mengikuti gerakan memantul bola oranye tersebut dengan mata menerawang.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ …," panggil Jimin ragu.

"Hm?"

"Apa—a-apa kau—" Jimin berdeham sekali, menggaruk tenguknya gugup dengan cengiran kecilnya, bahkan tidak berani menoleh ke arah Yoongi. Jimin merasakan tatapan Yoongi yang seolah membuat lubang di kepalanya, menjadikannya semakin kering di tenggorokan. Jimin lalu menghela napas pelan sebelum berbisik lirih. Sangat lirih.

"— _apakaupunyaorangyangkausukai_?"

Alis Yoongi mengerut, "Hah? Kau bilang apa?" tanyanya dengan intonasi mendesak.

Jimin buru-buru menggeleng kuat, mengumpat dalam desisannya.

"Ah, maaf," Jimin terkekeh canggung, meremas bola basket di tangannya hinggu ujung-ujung jemarinya memutih. "Lupakan, _Hyung_."

Dan Yoongi tidak bertanya lagi.

.

* * *

 **[viii]**

Suatu hari, Jimin pernah tampak begitu kacau begitu masuk ruang klub. Tidak biasanya Jimin begini, karena itu, setelah ruangan sepi, Yoongi mendekatinya. Awalnya Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum berkata dirinya baik-baik saja, tetapi pada akhirnya ketulusan di mata Yoongi membuat Jimin tak sanggup lagi membendung kisahnya. Jimin bercerita soal kedua orang tuanya yang berkelahi pagi ini, dan itu menjadikannya begitu sedih, marah, frustasi—namun di atas segalanya, _kecewa_. Yoongi mendengarkan dengan atentif, mata sipitnya terus terpatri ke bola mata Jimin, mengangguk-angguk dan tidak banyak berkomentar.

"Ingin main ke apartemenku?"

Itu hal yang diucapkan Yoongi setelah nyaris satu jam memperhatikan Jimin berbicara. Senyumnya begitu indah di bawah cahaya matahari sore yang menembus lewat celah jendela, sehingga Jimin mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang. Memikirkan kali ini datangnya bus tidak akan menjadi pemisah keduanya cukup untuk membuat seulas senyum terpoles di bibir Jimin.

Tempat tinggal Yoongi adalah apartemen minim dengan satu kamar tidur dan dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan toilet; namun luar biasa rapih. Tipikal Min Yoongi. Klasik, polos, sederhana. Obsidian Jimin berpendar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan berusaha menghafal detail kamar orang yang disukainya. Tak ada pajangan figura foto, tak ada stiker ataupun hiasan apapun. _Monoton_ , tetapi misterius. Seperti Yoongi.

Yoongi membuatkannya teh kemudian mereka duduk bersebelahan di sisi balkon.

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan tebal yang tampak kusam dan penuh lekukan, bahkan ia sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah Jimin ketika mengulurkannya. Jimin— memahami gestur Yoongi—akhirnya hanya menerimanya tanpa banyak bertanya.

Bola mata bulat Jimin menyusuri satu per satu coretan tinta di lembar usang itu dengan hati-hati, terkadang ujung jemarinya meraba permukaan kertasnya berusaha meresapi kata-kata di dalam tulisannya. Kalimat yang indah, penuh amarah, beribu emosi, kesedihan dan kekecewaan—seperti prosa, mungkin puisi. Keduanya berada dalam hening sempurna tatkala Jimin terpasung dalam torehan pena Yoongi, seutuh kehidupan Yoongi, _perasaan_ Yoongi—rasanya Jimin bisa saja meledak dalam kesyahduan hanya dengan membayangkan jika Yoongi menulisnya karena tak memiliki tempat untuk berbagi. Bahkan warna tinta yang memudar, ujung kertas yang kusut; semuanya seolah-olah Yoongi _sungguh-sungguh_ menangis ataupun mengamuk ketika ia mencurahkan segenap emosinya dalam untaian diksi yang begitu memukau.

"Lirik lagu," Yoongi berkata dengan intonasi datar, matanya mengawang ke langit senja. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menunjukkannya padamu."

Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Jadi—orang tuamu bercerai ketika usia Hyung dua belas?"

Yoongi tidak langsung menjawab. Hening mengonsumsi keduanya, dan Jimin segera tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah _iya_.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mengapa aku menunjukkannya padamu," dengan desahan lirih, Yoongi mengacak poninya. Ia kemudian mendengus kecil. "Aku tidak pernah menunjukkan hal memalukan itu pada siapapun; bahkan dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok, jadi senanglah." Yoongi berucap masih dengan nada datarnya.

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Jimin menoleh kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Kemudian Yoongi berdecak sekali, wajahnya bersemu tipis ketika menyalak.

"Idolamu memberitahukan rahasianya kepadamu—jadi jangan sedih lagi!"

Yoongi _berbeda_ dengan semua orang—Yoongi selalu memiliki caranya sendiri. Dan itu yang membuat Park Jimin luar biasa _kepayang_ dengan pesona Min Yoongi yang begitu rumit. Jimin ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memahami setitik gestur Yoongi, Jimin ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang berusaha mempelajari Yoongi, mendalami tabiat dinginnya dan menemukan kehangatan dalam degup jantungnya. Jimin ingin Yoongi hanya menunjukkan sisi lembutnya pada dirinya seorang—Jimin mencintai Yoongi, _semakin_ mencintainya.

 _Min Yoongi tengah berusaha untuk menghiburnya—dengan caranya sendiri._

Kemudian Jimin tak meminta sebuah izin ketika ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi dalam rengkuhannya, mengabaikan bagaimana Yoongi membentak dan memberontak dalam pelukannya. Akan tetapi Jimin tetap mendekapnya. Penuh kasih sayang, penuh kehormatan, penuh rasa terima kasih— _penuh cinta_.

Dan ketika permadani angkasa perlahan menunjukkan warna pekatnya, Jimin sayup-sayup merasakan Yoongi yang membalas dekapannya. Ragu, bimbang—tetapi Yoongi melakukannya.

.

* * *

 **[ix]**

" _Hyung_!"

Yoongi yang semula tengah menggumamkan alunan lagi _hiphop_ asal-asalan, tiba-tiba terhenyak ketika Jimin menarik pergelangan tangannya. Mereka tengah menunggu di halte, tadinya. Tetapi Jimin lalu berseru ketika melihat penjual es keliling lewat di depan mereka.

"Kau ingin rasa apa, _Hyung_?" tanya Jimin seraya menyeret Yoongi (yang masih tidak rela bangkit dari kursi haltenya dan berniat untuk terlelap sebentar).

 _Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis—_ sebenarnya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Yoongi.

Akan tetapi melihat binar antusias dalam bola mata _dongsaeng_ nya, Yoongi berakhir bungkam. Jimin menerjemahkan diam Yoongi dengan ungkapan ' _terserah_ '—karena begitulah Jimin mengamati Yoongi dan mengartikan setiap gesturnya. Oleh karena itu, Jimin segera memesan dua _scoop_ es krim rasa _vanilla_ kepada sang penjual.

"Jim," Yoongi merogoh kantung celananya, bersiap mengeluarkan dompet. "Uang—"

" _Hyung_ , tali sepatumu!"

Tiba-tiba Jimin berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah sepatu Yoongi, membuat yang disebut secara reflek menurunkan pandangannya untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi dengan tali sepatunya.

 _Dan sial_. Karena ternyata ketika Yoongi kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, Jimin telah membayarkan es krim keduanya dengan _uangnya_. Yoongi sudah membuka mulut hendak protes, tetapi Jimin buru-buru mengangkat tangannya mengimplikasikan Yoongi untuk diam. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Jimin lalu kembali dengan menggandeng tangan Yoongi untuk kembali duduk di halte.

Yoongi mengamati es krim di tangannya, lalu berujar skeptis. "Apa ini masih soal Park Jimin _fans_ berat Min Yoongi? Jika iya— _omong kosong_ , Jim. Biarkan aku membayar."

Jimin melirik ke arah Yoongi sepintas, sebelum terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan _Hyung_ membayar—" ucapnya diplomatis, "—di gerai es krim Paradiso, Jamsil, hari Sabtu besok." Kata Jimin dengan senyuman tuntas.

Kerdipan mata satu kali.

Dua kali.

Lalu Yoongi terpingkal keras, menepak pundak Jimin dan seketika dibalas oleh tawa lainnya dari _namja_ yang lebih muda.

"Intinya kau ingin _fanmeet_ denganku, begitu?" pertanyaan Yoongi bercampur tawa tertahan, "Bawalah hadiah dan bunga, barangkali aku berbaik hati dan memberimu tanda tangan gratis, Fansku." Timpal Yoongi dengan senyum usilnya.

"Oh, tentu, akan kubawa." Jimin mengangguk meyakinkan. "Hanya—" jedanya lalu sudut bibirnya naik.

"—aku lebih suka menyebutnya ' _kencan_ ' ketimbang ' _fanmeet_ ', Yoongi- _hyung_ idolaku."

Tawa Yoongi terputus seketika, kedua pipinya terasa panas dan pangkal lidahnya menjadi hambar. Mulutnya terbuka separuh; biasanya Yoongi bisa dengan mudah membalas lelucon seseorang dengan sarkasme. Namun kali ini, Yoongi terpasung tanpa kata.

Dan Yoongi tidak tahu apakah ia senang atau kalut; ketika bus jurusannya berhenti tepat di hadapannya dan Jimin yang masih tersenyum sumringah.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ , Sabtu sore di Paradiso, ya! Jangan sampai lupa! Akan kutunggu selama apapun kau datang, berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan kabur!" seru Jimin tak tahu malu ketika Yoongi menaiki busnya, membuatnya semakin salah tingkah.

Jantungnya berdegup mendentum-dentum, dan Yoongi masih terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui apa makna dari desir aneh di dalam relung hatinya.

"Aish," Yoongi menggusak poninya, melirik ke jendela dan melihat Jimin yang dengan girang melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi membalas lambaian itu sekali. Lalu menyadari reflek memalukan yang dilakukannya, Yoongi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Membuang napas kasar, kemudian mendesah frustasi.

Yoongi masih _tidak yakin_ dengan segalanya.

.

* * *

 **[x]**

Min Yoongi tahu dirinya _brengsek_ ketika melakukan ini.

"Namjoon- _hyung_? Hoseok- _hyung_?"

Sabtu sore, Jamsil, Paradiso. Yoongi menyaksikan bagaimana obsidian kembar Park Jimin yang sekilas tampak menggenang. Yoongi tahu dirinya brengsek ketika melakukan ini; ia paham _persis_ apa maksud Jimin tempo hari—namun Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Jimin terus menerus memberikan kode-kode kentara di hadapan wajahnya; dan Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya apabila bocah itu nekat untuk mengakui _sesuatu_ yang belum siap dijawabnya hari ini.

Sejak awal, Yoongi tahu bahwa Park Jimin menyukainya, dan ia menghargainya.

Tetapi untuk menjadi lebih dari itu, Yoongi benar-benar tak memiliki ide mengenai apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak ingin membohongi cinta tulus Jimin dengan menerimanya karena belas kasihan, akan tetapi ia juga tak ingin menolaknya karena Jimin benar-benar adik kelas yang disayanginya. Yoongi tak ingin merusak segalanya.

"Jimin- _ah_?" Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alis terkejut, jemarinya yang memegang sendok es krimnya terhenti. Ia kemudian menembakkan tatapan curiga ke arah Yoongi dan menerka, "Apa—apa seharusnya kalian berdua saja di sini? Ya Tuhan, _Hyung_ —kenapa kau mengajak kami?" keluh Namjoon dengan kening mengerut.

"Ah, ah, atau apa ini? Kalian berdua akhirnya _jadian_ dan ingin mentraktir kami?" kedua bola mata Hoseok membesar antusias, disambut oleh teriakan 'Oh' keras dari kawan sejawatnya.

Yoongi bahkan tak sanggup membalas tatapan Jimin di pupilnya. Dari sudut matanya, Yoongi dapat menyaksikan Jimin yang melempar sorot bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya, seolah Jimin telah melakukan suatu kesalahan dan Yoongi mencoba menghukumnya. Yoongi berlagak sibuk memakan es krimnya, hatinya sakit ketika melakukannya sebab ia tahu perbuatannya telah melukai Jimin. Akan tetapi, akhirnya Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan berkata.

"Aku berhutang es krim pada Jimin, dan kita hanya senior-junior satu klub Literatur," jawab Yoongi kalem, masih tersenyum. "Hanya itu. Iya, 'kan, Jim?" kali ini, Yoongi mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah adik kelasnya.

Betapa terkejutnya Yoongi ketika menyaksikan obsidian besar Jimin yang berkaca-kaca, keningnya yang mengernyit, dan bibirnya yang separuh terbuka seolah begitu ingin menjerit protes namun kerongkongannya tak bekerja. Kedua bola mata Yoongi melebar, jantungnya bagai teremas sebab merasa gagal menyadari jika semua ini berarti begitu banyak bagi Jimin.

Yoongi tak mengetahui seberapa girangnya Jimin seminggu penuh menunggu hari ini untuk tiba, betapa ia membulati kalendernya satu per satu seperti bocah konyol yang kasmaran— _seperti orang bodoh_. Bahkan Jimin yang memamerkan setiap proses kedekatan keduanya dengan bangga kepada Taehyung, Jimin yang memaksa Seokjin untuk mencarikannya pakaian kencan yang keren, Jimin yang berlatih ungkapan cintanya setiap sebelum tidur—dan Park Jimin yang selama ini mengira Min Yoongi telah _sedikit saja_ lebih menyukainya.

Tetapi nyatanya seluruh pandangan Jimin selama ini _salah_. Park Jimin sama saja dengan semua _dongsaeng_ Min Yoongi. Hanya adik kelas—sebatas itu.

Sebelum emosi mematikan ketangguhannya, Jimin kemudian tertawa hambar.

"K-kami memang berniat pesta es krim ramai-ramai, dan aku juga mengajak Taehyung," mati-matian Jimin berusaha menahan suaranya supaya tidak gemetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lalu kembali berucap, "Tapi aneh sekali, _haha_ —manusia sialan itu belum datang! Coba kutelepon sebentar!"

Dan ketika Jimin membalik tubuhnya dan berlari menjauh, Yoongi _bersumpah_ ia tak pernah menyaksikan senyuman Park Jimin yang lebih palsu dan menyakitkan dibandingkan hari ini.

.

" _Uwaah, bagaimana kencanmu di sana, Bro? Sebenarnya aku sedih tidak ada yang menemaniku jomblo lagi setelah ini—dan ah! Jangan mesum-mesum dengan Yoong—_ "

"Taehyung," Jimin segera memotong racauan kawannya, jemarinya gemetar memegang ponselnya karena kekecewaan di paru-parunya begitu _penuh_ sehingga Jimin tak sanggup lagi bernapas dengan benar. Kedua bola matanya begitu panas, dan ia hanya ingin _kabur_ sekarang juga karena luar biasa _malu_. Ia malu pada Taehyung, pada Seokjin—pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Jimin? Kau oke?_ "

Suara Taehyung yang seketika melembut dari ujung telepon membuat Jimin begitu ingin terisak. Membayangkan bahwa dirinya adalah _satu-satunya_ yang jatuh cinta, _satu-satunya_ yang menanti-nanti seperti orang bodoh, _satu-satunya_ yang menganggap jika ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Tidak pernah ada ungkapan ' _kita_ ' di antara dirinya dan Yoongi—seharusnya Jimin tahu itu. Yoongi hanya baik pada _semua_ orang; senior yang peduli pada _semua_ juniornya—tidak lebih.

"Tae— _aku seperti orang bodoh_ —" dan satu air mata itu jatuh, meringkuk di sudut kamar mandi seorang diri, menghitung suara kecipak air di sisinya yang menjadikan segalanya semakin menyedihkan.

" _Apa maksudmu? Kau dimana—sial, apa yang Yoongi-sunbae lakukan padamu?_ "

Selalu begini—Taehyung _selalu_ mudah sekali menyalak ketika dirinya sedikit saja mengeluhkan sesuatu. Orang yang biasanya paling pertama menertawai keidiotannya, tetapi juga orang yang pertama kali menarik tangannya apabila Jimin terjatuh. Karena itu, Jimin selalu merasa dapat percaya seutuhnya pada Taehyung, mengandalkannya, membiarkan sahabat terbaiknya menyaksikan setiap titik lemahnya dan membelanya.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya kelu, berusaha mengungkapkan kalimatnya setegas yang ia bisa.

"Paradiso, kemari, Taehyung— _lari_." Decitnya lemah. Apabila dalam situasi yang benar, pasti Taehyung akan menolaknya mentah-mentah karena sahabatnya itu tidak suka diperintah. Namun, suara gemerusuk dari seberang yang menandakan bahwa Taehyung telah beranjak membuat Jimin begitu terenyuh dan menggenggam ponselnya lebih erat. " _—tolong aku, Tae_ —"

" _Aku kesana sekarang, kau—kau jangan kemana-mana._ "

Jimin mendesah kecil, mengangguk sekali walau tahu Taehyung tak melihatnya.

Seharusnya Jimin tahu surat cinta bohongan hanya akan menjadi permainan yang sama dan tak akan pernah berubah. Yoongi tak pernah menganggapnya _apapun_ selama ini kecuali bocah manja yang mengikutinya kemana-mana. Jimin merasa luar biasa bodoh— _tujuh bulan_ ia berusaha memperoleh setitik saja perhatian Yoongi, tetapi _namja_ itu terus menerus menyebutnya dengan sebutan ' _bocah kelas satu_ '. Dan Jimin merasa bodoh ketika ia begitu senang hanya karena dapat memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan ' _Hyung_ ', ketika ia dapat menunggu di halte bersama Yoongi setiap pulang sekolah, ketika ia dapat berkunjung ke apartemen Yoongi dan mengetahui sepotong rahasia miliknya.

Nyaris satu tahun Jimin menjadikan Yoongi poros kehidupannya—akan tetapi mengapa ia selalu berakhir di ujung yang sama? Jimin berusaha mengingat hari yang telah berlalu dan kembali bertanya-tanya. Apa ia kurang keras berusaha? Apa ia begitu insignifikan di mata Yoongi? Jimin nyaris _mati_ membuat Yoongi menyadari keberadaannya selama ini, menahan ungkapan cinta itu lepas dari kerongkongannya seperti orang idiot setiap kali Yoongi berada di dekatnya, menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa baginya Min Yoongi adalah orang _paling sempurna_ dalam hidupnya dan yang Jimin inginkan hanya Yoongi untuk mengungkapkan hal yang _sama_.

Semua orang berkata jika Jimin adalah orang yang sempurna—tetapi segalanya _tak ada artinya_ jika Yoongi tak pernah mengatakan hal yang sama.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan sehingga Jimin tertawa layaknya orang gila sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding toilet sore itu.

Min Yoongi telah menolaknya bahkan sebelum Jimin sempat menyatakan rasa cintanya.

.

* * *

 **[xii]**

Tiga minggu.

"Jimin, apa kau hari ini—"

"Aku pulang dengan Taehyung."

Tiga minggu, Jimin jelas-jelas menghindarinya.

"Hei, aku ingin minta maaf jika—"

"Maaf," Jimin menyela tanpa menatap ke matanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Hyung bicarakan."

Tiga minggu, Jimin enggan melihat lurus ke bola mata Yoongi.

"Jimin, aku serius minta maaf. Saat itu aku hanya—entahlah, aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Tapi jika itu membuatmu marah, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Jimin tersenyum sembari berlalu. "Aku juga minta maaf, Hyung."

Tiga minggu yang berangsur menjadi penuh satu bulan ketika Jimin memutuskan untuk _berhenti_ memedulikan Yoongi dan mengabaikan segenap permintaan maafnya.

Sama sekali.

.

* * *

 **[xii]**

Dua bulan penuh, Jimin dan Yoongi tidak saling bicara.

Namjoon dan Hoseok berulang kali meminta maaf pada Yoongi—tidak menyangka bahwa keisengan keduanya berakhir menjadi tragedi patah hati yang menjadikan Yoongi semakin hari semakin tak bersemangat. Taehyung berulang kali meminta maaf pada Jimin, ia tak pernah mengira bahwa usahanya untuk mendekatkan sahabatnya kepada pujaan hatinya justru berakhir menjadikan Jimin begini _sekarat_. Jika mengetahui ujungnya akan begini berantakan, mereka tak akan pernah bermain-main dengan kehidupan cinta orang lain.

.

Suatu malam, tiba-tiba Jimin menerima telepon dari nomor Yoongi. Ia hanya mencibir, mendengus tidak peduli dan membiarkan ponselnya terus menerus berdering tanpa sedikitpun berniat mengangkatnya.

Jimin _membenci_ Yoongi—karena malaikat itu membuatnya jatuh cinta, kemudian menghancurkan hatinya, akan tetapi kemudian terus menerus bersikap baik sehingga Jimin merasa _dirinya_ lah antagonis dalam kisah mereka berdua. Jimin berharap Yoongi mengabaikannya, meludah di wajahnya—mencercanya. Menghancurkan Jimin dan menginjak-injak rasa cintanya apabila pria itu tak memiliki _setitikpun_ niat untuk membalas perasaannya.

Tetapi Yoongi tanpa henti berusaha mengungkapkan maafnya, menunjukkan betapa ia menyesal dan Jimin tahu seorang Min Yoongi _tidak pernah_ mengungkapkan maaf. Semua itu membuat Jimin gamang; tak tahu lagi antara salah dan benar, tak tahu lagi siapa sebenarnya penjahat di antara mereka berdua. Semua itu seakan Yoongi membunuh jantungnya dalam belenggunya dan tak membiarkan Jimin untuk terbebas; mengurungnya dalam penyiksaan tak berujung untuk kemudian menyembuhkan lukanya dan merusaknya sekali lagi.

Jimin ingin _bebas_ —ia ingin selamanya terlepas dari bayang-bayang Yoongi.

Sehingga dengan determinasi penuh, tekad bulat, Jimin meraih ponselnya. Ia akan _sungguh-sungguh_ mengakhiri segalanya sekarang. Jimin mampu hidup tanpa Yoongi, dan ia akan membuktikannya.

"Halo, Yoongi—"

" _Akhirnya kau mengangkat! Apa kau orang yang secara personal mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?_ "

— _suara wanita_. Kesadaran itu seketika membuat jantung Jimin memompa cepat, kedua matanya menyalang lebar. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk bicara, tapi akalnya terlalu macet untuk mengungkapkan apapun kecamuk dalam nalarnya.

" _Bisakah kau ke klinik Itaewon, Yongsan, sekarang dan berikan keterangan?_ " suara dari seberang menutur dengan intonasi terburu. " _Nomormu adalah yang terdaftar sebagai nomor emergensi pemilik ponsel ini. Dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan di trotoar, tidak membawa dompet, tanda pengenal diri, atau apapun. Bisakah kau kemari?_ "

Jantung Jimin berhenti berdegup.

.

.

Begitu melewati beberapa pertanyaan dari relawan yang berbaik hati membawa Yoongi ke klinik Itaewon, Jimin mendapati Yoongi telah siuman. Dokter berkata bahwa Yoongi hanya kekurangan asupan nutrisi, terlalu stres, deprivasi tidur, dan ia hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Jimin menebus resepnya kemudian dengan langkah ragu mendekati Yoongi yang duduk di ranjang klinik sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kau kesal, ya?" Yoongi membisik lirih, tatapannya masih terbuang ke jendela. "Maaf, aku lupa mengganti nomor daruratku. Aku—aku benar-benar tak berpikir nomor itu akan sungguh terpakai, maafkan aku."

Sudut mata Jimin berkedut nyeri, bibir bawahnya menggigil, tatapan matanya nanar.

Menyaksikan tubuh kurus Yoongi dan nadinya yang terhubung dengan infus membuat pelupuk matanya menggenang. Bola mata Yoongi yang menatap kosong ke langit malam, bibir pucatnya yang gemetar, kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Jimin terpaku di sisi ranjang, mengamati detil Yoongi yang tampak lebih kesepian dari siapapun yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

Memorinya terbesit kepada sekelebat buku catatan Yoongi dan segenap kisah kehidupannya. Orang tua yang sering bertengkar, perceraian di usia dua belas, diskriminasi sosial dan kehidupannya yang penuh pengkhianatan. Yoongi telah melalui begitu banyak dan di penghujung hari, pemuda itu tak memiliki _apapun_ yang tersisa untuk dijadikannya penopang tubuh, sandaran hidup, tempatnya bernaung ketika tak sanggup lagi menantang takdir. Yoongi memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, menjadi mandiri dan independen; kemudian seharusnya Jimin tahu Yoongi beserta segenap sikap apatisnya, lidah tajamnya, perilaku rumitnya—adalah manifestasi dari segala _rasa takut_ nya untuk mempercayai seseorang sekali lagi.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Yoongi ketika ia terkekeh kecil.

" _ **Aku menyukaimu, Jim—maafkan aku.**_ "

Seharusnya Jimin tahu, Yoongi _berbeda_ dari semua orang dan ia membutuhkan Jimin untuk menyadarinya. Seharusnya Jimin bersedia menunggu—seharusnya Jimin memberikan Yoongi kesempatan karena sesungguhnya hanya penyesalan yang menyercah di obsidian indah Yoongi ketika _namja_ itu membisikkan kalimat maafnya.

Seharusnya Jimin tak membutuhkan Yoongi untuk mengatakannya bahwa Jimin _bukanlah_ sekedar adik kelas bagi Yoongi.

Sebab Yoongi percaya bahwa Jimin _selalu_ akan ada di sampingnya, mengikutinya kemanapun ia berada, tak pernah meninggalkannya walau Yoongi seringkali meminta Jimin untuk pergi. _Karena nomor daruratnya adalah Park Jimin—bukan ayahnya, bukan ibunya, bukan Namjoon, bukan Hoseok, bukan siapapun manusia hebat di muka bumi—_ _ **tetapi Park Jimin**_. Adik kelas yang memedulikannya melebihi siapapun, adik kelas yang merasuki pikirnya setiap malam dan membuatnya gelisah tak bisa tertidur nyenyak, adik kelas yang memahami gesturnya tanpa Yoongi perlu mengutarakannya, adik kelas yang menjadikannya begitu lemah dan terekspos sehingga membagi masa lalunya tiba-tiba saja menjadi hal mudah bersama Jimin. _Adik kelas yang_ _ **istimewa**_ _, milik Yoongi, dan akan selamanya seperti itu_.

Yoongi percaya Jimin akan berlari ketika menyaksikannya terjatuh, Yoongi percaya Jimin akan menangkapnya jika ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, Yoongi percaya Jimin akan menangis untuknya ketika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya— _karena Jimin mencintainya; karena Yoongi juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama—dan Yoongi orang bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya_.

Dan semua kesadaran itu membuat Jimin tercenung.

Mungkin memang Jimin belum cukup berusaha, mungkin Jimin tidak cukup dalam bersabar. Yoongi berlidah tajam, bersikap acuh, berlagak dingin—tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tak pernah menyakitinya. Seharusnya Jimin tahu itu, dan kini ia akan terus berjuang lebih keras untuk memahami Yoongi, menyelami bola matanya, mempelajari satu per satu gestur Yoongi sehingga Jimin dapat mendengar ungkapan cinta dari Yoongi lebih banyak setelah hari esok.

Kemudian Jimin memeluk Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hyung—sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. _Sangat sangat_ menyukaimu."

Kali ini Yoongi dapat melihat pupil Jimin yang bergetar di bola matanya dan Yoongi menyaksikan kejujuran, kebahagiaan, dan ketulusan yang tak terperi. Sehingga kemudian, Yoongi membalas pelukan Jimin dan berkata sekali lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Idiot."

Lalu keduanya tertawa sengau seolah rasa sakit itu tak pernah ada.

.

* * *

 **[xiii]**

 _Pluk!_

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya yang setengah mengantuk ketika baru saja mengangkat kepala dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menguap lebar sebelum menyadari ada sebuah kertas bergaris yang ditekuk menjadi lipatan segiempat kecil terjatuh di samping lengannya.

Sambil terkikik, Jimin membukanya.

.

 _ **Jimin, aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku.**_

— _**orang di sampingmu.**_

.

Mengulum senyumnya, Jimin menoleh ke arah bangku di sebelahnya. Menemukan Yoongi yang sedang berkonsentrasi membaca novel sastranya dengan menyumpal kedua telinga dengan _earphone_ —seperti biasa. Wajahnya begitu cantik dari samping, bulu mata panjangnya, belah bibir kemerahan, dan kulit seputih kapasnya yang sehalus porselen. Sambil terkekeh, Jimin menarik sebelah _earphone_ Yoongi sehingga _namja_ itu menoleh kepadanya dan mengerjapkan mata kikuk.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Jimin berucap dengan nada menegur yang penuh canda, menunjukkan lipatan kertas yang ditemukannya barusan dan mendapati Yoongi yang meringis lebar. "Jika kau berkata ini surat cinta _iseng_ adik kelasmu lagi—akan kucium. Dan jika kau berkata ini surat cinta _sungguhan_ darimu—akan kucium. Kau pilih yang mana?" tudingnya dengan cengiran usil.

Yoongi melipat bibir sambil memejamkan mata sesaat, keningnya mengerut berlagak berpikir.

"Hmm, pilihan yang sulit," ujar Yoongi pura-pura berkontemplasi keras, disambut oleh tawa geli dari Jimin. Yoongi kemudian ikut tertawa, menarik dasi Jimin halus kemudian berbisik, senyum ceria masih terukir di bibir Yoongi tampak begitu manis.

"Apapun, cium saja aku."

Dan kedua pipi Jimin memanas ketika ia berucap, "Dengan senang hati."

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Annyeong, everyone! (≧◡≦)彡

Haha, my first long-oneshot YoonMin/MinYoon, do you like it? x)

Ane lagi keranjingan sama kupel ini ;;;A;; plis help meh sebelum ane tenggelam terlalu dalem /gak. Intinya setiap Jims deketin Yungi bawaannya pen ARGH, MAN—gegulingan bcause they look so cute together and they seriously need to marry each other /EH.

Shoutout buat **ichizenkaze** yang nemenin fangirling yunmin sampe bebusa~!

Mungkin bakal nulis MinYoon/YoonMin lagi in the future, support? :")

Review pleaaase, readersnim~

.

Thankyou for reading and reviewing!

 **Alestie.  
[ **twitter – **alestierre ]**


End file.
